


Common-Room

by SimplyTheWurst



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTheWurst/pseuds/SimplyTheWurst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the desk and in public? That's fucking disgusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common-Room

Sollux was about to try something new with Karkat.  
Over the past few weeks since they had gotten together, Karkat had been more and more insistent on getting in Sollux’s pants. It seemed like whenever they weren’t busy alone, he would want to pull down his pants and start licking along Sollux’s bulge.  
Of course Sollux wouldn’t stop it, it did feel nice to have someone always want their mouth on you. Plus it was pretty hot how needy he seemed to want it.]  
Which is why, when they were alone in the main common room with the computers, Sollux decided to show Karkat his bulge for him.

K; Dude, what are you doing? Anybody could come in here and see you jerking off right now. That is fucking disgusting.  
S; Oh, its not like i’m going to need to jerk off, I have you here to help me, right?

Karkat blushed even harder at that and tried to set his concentration back to his computer. He couldn’t quite ignore Sollux continuing to smile at him while stroking his bulges.

K; Fine, you want me to help you get off? Let’s go back to the room then. I don’t need anybody coming in here with you like this, you depraved assmat.  
S; No, I think I want to stay here for a bit. I’m pretty comfortable where I am, it would be a lot more so if you were to get over here and get on your knees.  
K; Fine, fuck. Just tell me if anybody is coming. I don’t want to look like a fucking depraved asshole.

 

Karkat walked over to Sollux’s seat and stood there a bit, bouncing on the balls of his shoes and looking over towards the door nervously before deciding to get down on the floor in front of Sollux. He made eye contact, his blush increasing as he began to lick alongside of Sollux’s bulges, nudging his hands away with his head. Sollux lifted his head back and smiled a bit, humming as Karkat continued.

As usual, Karkat got really into it, trying to please Sollux’s bulges as much as he could, drool and pre leaking from his mouth, Sollux using a hand on his head to guide him.  
Suddenly Sollux used his hand to jerk Karkat’s head, moving his whole body beneath the desk. The sound of the door opening went off, and Karkat seized up, mouth open with Sollux’s bulges still wriggling about. Sollux wasn’t looking at him, only the intruder, staying composed and smiling.

S; Hey AC  
N: Hey Sollux. You look a bit weird, is something wrong?

Nepeta frowned when she saw how sweaty Sollux looked, she didn’t need two sweaty trolls on this meteor. But Sollux had just smiled to her and gotten back to his husktop, so she assumed everything was fine.

Karkat only tried to get up, or at least see when Nepeta was busy so he could leave, but Sollux pushed his face back into his crotch, egging him on to finish. Trying to leave while fighting Sollux with his bulges out and mustard running down Karkat’s mouth would only make a scene, he figured, and he reluctantly began to mouth at Sollux earnestly.

Nepeta had noticed Sollux’s breath getting heavier and heavier, but whenever she looked back at him he seemed to be more and more happy. His hands were on his keyboard, so she knew he wasn’t getting off to anything. If he was, she would’ve taught him a thing or two about public spaces by shoving her claws into him until he promised never did it again.

But he could be using one of those really kinky vibrators. She wouldn’t put it past Sollux to use something so weird like those stupid animes he watched. (Nepeta watched much classier anime).

After a few more minutes, she got up to investigate, but as she was walking over, it was very apparent Sollux had just released in an orgasm.

Under the desk, Karkat was trying to keep his panting to a minimum so as not to draw attention to himself. Sollux seemed to not be worried, so he continued. He began shoving more and more bulge into his mouth until he could tell Sollux was about five seconds from release. Suddenly realising there was no bucket, and letting it fall on the floor would make a loud noise and a bitch of a mess, he kept his mouth faceted to Sollux and swallowed all of the material Sollux gave him. He might’ve let out a louder moan than intended.

S; Oh hey there, AC.

Karkat’s eyes sprang open as he closed his mouth. He hadn’t realized he had been heavily panting and touching himself until Sollux startled him. He tried to get as far against the wall as possible so Nepeta wouldn’t see him.

N; Sollux, what are you doing? Do you have some sex tog under there or what? It’s really disgusting to masturbate in here when we all have to be in here, you know. 

S; Well, you could say it’s a pretty good sex toy…

Sollux stood up and zipped his pants, pointing to Karkat under the table and smiling. Karkat simply tried to stay still, hoping that by some miracle she couldn’t see him if he didn’t move.

N; Oh, uh, hey, Karkat…

Nepeta blushed and looked away from Karkat, Yellow streaked down his chin. Sollux then smiled at her and talked.

S; Do you want to try it next? It really does feel good, you know. I won’t even charge you.

Nepeta, like Karkat had done a few minutes earlier, looked around to see if the doors were shut. Karkat looked to Sollux pleadingly.

K; Hey, uh, Sollux. Would you mind letting me the fuck up from here. It’s been fun, But I really need to do some important ‘me’ things, so uh…

Nepeta was unzipping her pants, her bulge unsheathed from seeing Karkat in such a state. She began to sit down.

K; Hey Sollux, mind helping me out bro?

S; Oh I am, Karkat

Sollux then went over to the door and locked it.

Karkat sat there, then remembered just how great it was to please like he had done to sollux, and began licking along Nepeta’s length.


End file.
